ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Grand Florida Adventure (Theme Park and Gemini Remake)
This is The 5th Walt Disney World Park Called Disney's Grand Florida Adventure (Disney's Florida Adventure) Which Will Be the Spinoff to Disney's California Adventure in Anaheim Disney Resort. This is Also Part of the Disney Parks Gemini Remakes. List of Attractions: Ocean Dive 1. Florida Relations - Find Guest Relations, your source for almost anything you need while visiting. You can pick up assistive devices here, get a Happy Birthday button, or get help with anything else you can think of. 2. The Big Green Florida Transit - Go on a trolley ride to The Orlando Tourist Center, and back. 3. Florida of Fun - The diverse ethnicity, and cultures of Florida come to you in this magical parade. Gatorland USA 1. Thw Swamp People - Help the team from the History Channel hit Swamp People handle as many alligators as they can. 2. It's Hard to Be an Alligator - Wonder what it's like to be an alligator? To have humans hunt you down at every turn with spears, and guns? Al the alligator invites you to view the world through "gator eyes" to get a little perspective. We'd all be in big trouble without alligators, and now you know why! 3. Gator River Run - Take a ride on the wild side with Big Gator Mountain, a white-water rafting adventure along the rapids of the Gator River, and up the mountain ominously known as Gator Peak. Your journey culminates with a thrilling plunge down a runaway river. 4. Gator Golf - Play golf with an alligator. 5. Alligator Go-Coaster - Swim through the Timucca Swamp like an alligator in the family-sized coaster. Sunshine Area 1. The Great Florida Airshow - Pilot your own airplane above Florida. 2. Golden Dreams - Floridia tells an inspirational story of Florida and its people. 3. Everglades Challenge Trail - Make your way through the Evergaldes National Park. 4. Thomas the Tank Engine Takes You to Florida - Travel across the Gulf of Mexico with Everyone's Favorite Tank Engine, Thomas. 5. Florida Orange Tour - Discover how Florida-fresh oranges are harvested. Mexican Villiage 1. The Story of Jaun Ponce - Follow the life of Juan Ponce de León from his boyhood to the discovery of Florida. 2. Floridaian's Spanish Tour - Cruise down the St. Lucie and other rivers of Florida . Outer Space 1. Mission: SPACE - Travel 8,000 miles in 5 1/2 minutes on a journey that turns you into an astronaut on a realistic space flight to Mars-dodging meteors as you attend to your aeronautical duties. 2. Space Shuttle to Alpha - Take a thrilling journey to Jupiter. 3. Space Shuttle to Omega - Take a thrilling journey to Pluto. 4. The Lunar Rovers - Test Disney's newest model of lunar rovers: the X5-3000. 5. Morning: The Spectacular Space Race - Follow the space race between the countries of the world. South Beach 1. Silly Symphony Swings - Swing through the air in your musical chair as Mickey attempts to conduct a barnyard orchestra in a storm! As the tornado takes hold, your seat rises higher, the carnival top tipping this way, and that with a sweeping view of Disney's Grand Florida Adventure. 2. Mickey's Fun Wheel - Sail around the glimmering face of Mickey Mouse on this swing-sational ferris wheel! Ride in one of the traditional gondolas mounted to the outer rim, or dare to board one of the 16 "free-mounted" gondolas that slip, and slide back, and forth along the inside spokes. 3. Maliboomer - Scream your way to the top of the Maliboomer tower as you ride the "high striker" of midway game fame. You might not win your cutie a prize doll, but you are sure to feel pure adrenaline as you rise, and fall at dizzying speeds! 4. Kingdom Hearts Midway Mania - Step right up, and become an honorary toy as you ride through these midway games hosted by Your Disney and Non Disney Characters. Toss Cupcakes, Throw Darts, Arrows and More. 5. Florida Screamin' - Shoot forward up a steep incline, and start screaming as you rip through the air on this tubular ride! While it might look like a turn-of-the-century wooden coaster, this state-of-the-art steel superstructure is ready to rock you on South Beach. 6. Sebastian the Crab's Carousel of The Seas - The only horse you'll find on this unique marine carousel is a seahorse. Sebastian the Crab's bejeweled, beach-like carousel also features colorful crabs, musical mollusks, dancing dolphins, silly surfers, and beach-worthy music to set them all spinning! 7. The Games of The Boradwalk - Step right up, ladies, and gentlemen, and test your skill at one, or all of these turn-of-the-century-style games! Journey back to a time when the midway was the best way to find fun. Rub your lucky rabbit's foot or kiss a four-leaf clover and let the games begin! 8. Zoey 101: The Ride - Join Zoey Brooks and Her Friends, As They Take You Thru the World of PCA Campus. 9. The Suite Life on Deck - Aboard the Boat and Explore Around of SS Tipton Ship with Zack, Cody, London, Maddie, Bailey and More. Daytona 1. Daytona Racers - Watch the racecars do 500 laps at this realistic track. 2. Pit Stop Presentation - Learn all of the ins and outs of pit stops. 3. The World of Champions - See all of the NASCAR champions come together through the magic of Audio-Animatronics. Orlando Tourist Center 1. Good Old Orlando Days - The history of the Orlando area comes alive in this breathtaking motion picture. 2. What's It - Play It! - Play the What's It Game. 3. The Lightspeed Motorcoach - Take a motorcoach tour of Orlando at lightspeed. 4. Sora's, Donald's & Goofy's Journey to Orlando - Join Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus and King Mickey, as they go to Orlando. 5. Let's Go on Vacation - Join a family from New York City on the vacation of a lifetime in this spectacular musical play. 6. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Hotel Stay of Horror - Alex Russo's stay at The Sunshine Hotel hasn't really been bright, as she's been scared to death. Category:Theme Park Gemini Remakes